Hook Up?
by MusicMeg
Summary: "I wanna hookup with someone tonight," I declared, knowing that Alice, with her vampire hearing, would be able to catch what I said easily. Before I could even blink, she was in front of me with a quizzical look on her porcelain face. "All of you go out to that fancy club every other Saturday, and I want to come this time," I continued on, looking expectantly at her. Oneshot!


_This is just a short one-shot I found on my computer from a while back, and it has no specific plot to it. Enjoy!_

* * *

**Hookup?**

_By: Megan_

"I wanna hookup with someone tonight," I declared, knowing that Alice, with her vampire hearing, would be able to catch what I said easily. Before I could even blink, she was in front of me with a quizzical look on her porcelain face. "All of you go out to that fancy club every other Saturday, and I want to come this time," I continued on, looking expectantly at her.

"Bella, not that I don't want you to come or anything, but what brought this on? I always beg you to join us, but you've always refused! What changed?" I shrugged in response.

When I had told Edward that things between us weren't working out and that I felt suffocated by him, he had been shocked. Clearly, he didn't think he was doing anything wrong by controlling my every action; that was the main reason I stopped seeing him. At first, I thought, by telling him this, he would see the error of his ways and change, but the fact that this announcement surprised him so thoroughly was frustrating, to say the least. Luckily, we were now on good terms, and he slowly moved onto another girl. (Ahem, I mean vampire.)

"Look, Alice, I just want to have some fun. All I've been doing with myself is staying home and reading books or hanging out with you and the pack; it gets boring after a while. I wanna live a bit, ya know?" She nodded slowly in reply, her eyes narrowing suspiciously. I just glanced back at her with the most innocent face I could muster.

After two minutes of us staring at each other, a huge smile broke out onto her face, "I get to do your makeup and dress you up, 'kay? 'Kay." With that, she blurred out of the room, leaving me stunned.

"I should have known that was coming," I muttered to myself, just barely hearing her tinkling laugh from upstairs. I trudged up the steps into my own room in the Cullen household, lying down on my bed and briefly wondered when the others would get back from hunting. Today, it was extremely sunny, only a few clouds in the sky. I got up from my position, about to ask when everyone would be back.

"Fifteen minutes!" I heard Alice call from her room.

"What?"

"They'll be back in fifteen minutes!" I chuckled and got up anyway, making my way over to Alice's room to see what ridiculous outfit I knew she was planning to force me into.

"Alice, what is that?" I asked, pointing to the small piece of black material strewn across her bed.

"It's a dress, silly," she replied in a somewhat condescending tone that made me want to grumble colorful words at her childishly.

"That's not a dress, Alice. That… that… I don't even know what that is!" I exclaimed and experimentally held it up against my body. To my horror, the halter dress ended about a fourth down my thigh and looked to be quite a snug fit, "I'm not wearing this," I muttered, throwing the offending item back onto her bed, "I refuse!"

"You'll change your mind later," she said, a small smile playing on her lips as she held up a deep green dress.

"Is that the I-Know-Everything Alice talking, or is that the I-_See_-Everything Alice talking?" I asked with narrowed eyes.

"I'm not telling," she sang and threw a petite light green dress on her bed. I inspected the dress closely and held it up against my body, noting that it would be impossible for me to fit into something so small.

"Yes," she said, and I looked up in surprise.

"Yes what?"

"You were going to ask me if that dress was for myself," She said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Your eyes didn't glaze over though; you couldn't have known that!" I exclaimed, slightly miffed.

"It was plain to see in your face, Bella," she scoffed playfully, "Not only am I a psychic, but I'm a vampire. We learn to be quite observant, you know. When you become a vampire, you'll understand." I raised an eyebrow at that.

"I wasn't aware I was being turned into a vampire," This had been a topic I had been avoiding ever since Edward and I separated. Earlier, I'll admit, I was eager to become one of them, but now, I wasn't too sure. Of course, I had the Cullens to keep me company if I decided to be changed, but I didn't want to go through an eternity without a mate. All of the Cullens were mated, except for Edward, and he was a broody little fuck. I most definitely did not want to become like that, pining for someone I might never meet. It was less risky if I stayed here with Charlie. Granted, he didn't really seem to need me anymore; he's got Sue now. I'm not saying that I wasn't thrilled for the two, but I was lonely—which was one of the reasons I thought I should get out some more.

"Bella, how many times do I have to tell you? I've _seen _it; it's the clearest thing I have ever seen before. It's clearer than the vision I had of meeting Jasper, which, you know, is saying something," She insisted, her hands busily grabbing up menacing objects (makeup and makeup applicators, but still… those are pretty fuckin' menacing.)

"Did you fucking see that!?" Emmett boomed from downstairs, "That bear didn't fuckin' know what hit 'im!" He continued in an excited tone, "You saw me, right, Rosie?" he asked hopefully, and I could just imagine his smiling face and dimples looking at Rosalie adoringly.

"Yes, Emmett, I saw," she replied exasperatedly, but if you listened hard enough, you could easily hear the amusement and affection in her tone.

The love that Rosalie and Emmett had with each other was the type of love I craved; it was light and happy, despite what others might think. Rosalie loved Emmett with her whole being, and, obviously, Emmett loved Rosalie and believed she hung the moon. No matter what, there was no denying their love for each other.

"Rose, we're going out tonight, and Bella's coming! Isn't that great?" Alice exclaimed excitedly. Rose, walking at a human, came upstairs and raised an eyebrow.

"I didn't think you'd ever give in to Alice's begging," she smirked, "What are you planning on wearing?" Recently, Rosalie and I had gotten a lot friendlier with each other, and I found myself liking her more than I ever thought I would.

I jerked my head in Alice's direction, "Ask her." Alice held the small, black dress up, and Rosalie eyed it appreciatively.

"It will look good on you," was all she said, and then, she turned to go to her own room, "I'm going to get ready, and we'll all meet the guys at the club. They said that they didn't want to wait this time because last time took too long," I could just imagine Rosalie rolling her bright amber eyes after that statement.

"She's getting ready now?" I asked incredulously. It was only five o'clock! The Cullens usually left to go out at about eight or nine, "She needs three and a half hours to get ready?"

"Of course," Alice replied, "We'll need four though to get you ready. You're going to go all out tonight, especially if you want to hookup with someone for the first time!" I suppressed the groan that was threatening to spill out, and I knew already that Alice would chastise me for such a thing.

"Four hours," I muttered to myself in disbelief and horror. It took me three minutes to throw a pair of jeans and a t-shirt on for Christ's sake! "Remind me why we need four fuckin' hours to just pull on a dress and swipe some makeup on our faces?" She gasped and whipped around to face me.

"Isabella Marie Swan, I never want to hear those words come out of your mouth ever again!" She said seriously, "It's… It's blasphemous!" This time, I did groan out loud and promptly fell back onto her bed. Perhaps I was doomed to never understand the need to take an excessive amount of time to pamper myself.

"All right, all right. Let's get this shit started then," I muttered.

"Oh, Bella, don't act so overdramatic!"

"You're calling me overdramatic?" I asked, amused, "This coming from the girl who thinks taking less than four hours to get ready to go out is _blasphemous_. You're ridiculous, Alice," I said affectionately, "Absolutely ridiculous." She huffed in mock annoyance and then gently grabbed my wrist to drag me to her swivel chair and sit me in front of a mirror. I eyed the excessive amount of makeup tools on the table in front of me and grimaced.

"What exactly are you planning on doing with me?"

"You act like you've been kidnapped!" Alice exclaimed.

"It sure as hell feels like I have," I retorted and hid my smile behind my hand when I heard the dainty vampire behind me snort loudly at that.

"Don't worry. I'll just be putting on a bit of blush, mascara, eyeliner…" I tuned out the rest of her ramblings and thought about this coming night. Evidently, I was the one to suggest that I hookup with someone, but, honestly, I was a bit nervous. Sure, I had watched movies where people hookup with other people, but it wasn't the same as the actual act of _doing _it. Hell, I had watched my fair share of porn, and I still had no clue how to go about such a thing as meeting a random stranger and throwing myself at him.

"Bella," Alice sighed exasperatedly, "are you even listening to me? You're the one who asked me what I'd be doing!"

"Yeah, yeah. Sorry, I'm just a bit jittery, I guess…" I trailed off, "I don't really know what to do is all," Alice blinked once, and then again, and then one more time.

"When you say you don't know what to do," she started out slowly, "Do you mean you don't know how to pickup a guy, or do you mean you don't know how to… Do the act," she said cautiously. I scowled at her and stood up from the seat.

"I'm nineteen years old, Alice," I reminded her, "I know all of the big and scary words like _sex,_" she rolled her eyes at me and huffed impatiently.

"Okay, then which one is it?" I frowned.

"Both?" Alice tapped a finger to her chin.

"Both," she echoed, "Well, Rose and I can probably help you with that," she brightened at the thought, and I raised my eyebrow skeptically.

"What do you mean by help?" I narrowed my eyes at her in suspicion.

"Don't worry about it for now," Alice waved her hand dismissively at me, and I gave a sound of mock outrage. That sound became a sound of terror when I saw her step towards me menacingly, a dark glint in her eyes. She took another step closer, wielding the mascara and eyeliner in her hands, as she got ready to attack.

Logically, I knew that I was incapable of outrunning a vampire, especially a determined little pixie that was ready to pounce; however, I attempted to dash out of the room anyway, happy that I had grown out of my clumsiness. Unfortunately, Alice was blocking the doorway before I managed to even turn all the way around. I didn't even bother resisting this time and slowly trudged my way back to the chair, plopping myself down.

"All right," I threw my hands up in the air, "do your worst," Alice grinned at me.

"I promise you, Bella, this won't hurt a bit."

"We're so fucking trite," I muttered and heard her faint laugh. I squeezed my eyes shut and allowed Alice to do her thing. I felt Alice's fingers work their way through the small snags in my long hair. My hair, surprising me by the speed, grew quickly and now reached just above my ass. I had planned on cutting it, but every time I did, Alice saw, and she just wouldn't allow such a thing to occur. It seemed she loved my long hair and often played with it whenever she got the chance.

I heard her grab a hairbrush from the table, and she gently ran it through my locks; she took her time, brushing leisurely.

"This is why it takes you four fuckin' hours to get ready, isn't it? Just run it through my hair a few times, and it'll be fine," I explained to her as if she was a little child.

"Bel-la," she drew my name out, "beauty takes time and patience! You can't rush things like this," she told me this in the exact same patronizing tone I had used, and I groaned aloud.

"You're so annoying," I complained lovingly to her. She smirked.

Three hours passed by at an agonizingly slow pace, and I had barely opened my eyes, save for the few times Alice insisted so that she could put on any eye makeup on me.

"Alice, you're a vampire for Christ's sake; can't you do this at super speed or something?" I asked, frustrated. This was taking far too much time.

"I could, but that would ruin the experience for you."

"No, Alice, it really won't," I insisted, and I could already imagine her smiling at me as if I was a child who didn't know any better.

"Don't worry," she repeated for the umpteenth time, "We're almost done," I let out a sigh of relief and jumped when Alice screeched, "Bella, you have to stay still! You made me mess up the lip balm," she sighed, "Whatever, I shouldn't have put it on yet, anyway. I told you before Rose and I would help you feel a bit more confident, and it's best if we don't put anything on your lips for now." I spluttered uselessly for a moment, letting what she said digest.

"Wha-What do you mean by that?" I cried out, unable to hide my terror. She smiled secretly, and Rose made her way into the bedroom. I couldn't help but glare at the beautiful blonde skeptically. "All right, what the hell is goin' on here?"

"I'm here to teach you how to kiss someone, and I mean how to kiss someone _properly_," Rose replied forthrightly, smirking at the appalled look on my face, "Not those silly attempts between you and Edward."

"You can't be serious," I protested, "Why the fuck would you even agree to do something like that with _me _of all people? You used to despise me!"

"Please, Bella. We've already spoken about this. I've never hated you in any way. Sure, I might have been jealous of you at first because, let's face it, your beauty could rival my own," she smirked, "That is also something that has to do with my offering."

"You _offered_?" I interrupted, and her smirk turned into a full-blown grin.

"Mhmm. I'm gonna be blunt with you, Bella; you're hot. No one can deny that, but I also care about you, and if you want to have a successful and fun night tonight, you're gonna let me teach you all I can," Rose finished and looked at me expectantly, "So? Let's do this."

"I-I… I don't… I can't even… What?" I turned to Alice, "What? What the hell is going on here?" I swiveled to look at Rose again, "Who are you, and what have you done with the real Rosalie?" I asked, completely serious. She rolled her eyes at me, reminding me of the _real _Rosalie because this was obviously an imposter.

"Bella, stop being a baby and come here," she held her hand out for me to take, "Fine. We'll do this the hard way," she sighed, grabbing my wrist lightly and pulled me over to the unnecessary bed and sat me down. I sat there awkwardly, unsure of what to do now, "Relax, Bella," Rosalie said in a surprisingly soothing voice, "This might be better if we don't have an audience, Alice," she said pointedly and glanced at the door for Alice to leave.

My leg bounced up and down nervously, and I looked everywhere except for where Rosalie patiently sat next to me. She was watching me; I could feel the weight of her gaze on my body, and it was unnerving. She sighed, "You don't have to do this, you know, Bella." That seemed to jerk me out of my nervousness, and a new resolve began settling in me.

"No, it's okay. I," I paused, "I want to do this. I just never imagined I'd be having my first kiss with you, of all people," I smiled wryly at her, "Just gonna get this out there, but this is awkward as fuck," I muttered as an afterthought. She let out a low chuckle, but said nothing else, and, instead, she lightly grasped my chin and turned my head towards her. Without any warning, she pressed her lips to mine, kissing me gently. After a few moments, my own lips moved with hers tentatively, and I shifted closer to her on the bed, turning my body towards her. I raised my hand and hesitantly touched a strand of her blonde hair, cupping her cheek lightly.

After a few minutes, she pulled away and trailed gentle kisses along my pale column, and I couldn't help the breathy moan that escaped my lips. I wasn't sure what I was feeling at the moment, but I sure as hell knew I liked it. I pulled her back up to claim her lips in a kiss, and her tongue snaked out. I gasped, and she took the opportunity to slide her tongue into my mouth and massaged my own tongue. Rose lightly pushed me to lie down on the bed, and I found myself moving with her easily. I broke away from the kiss, needing air.

"Rose," I gasped out, and my eyes widened somewhat comically when I felt her cool hand sneak under my shirt and come into contact with my bare skin. I could feel myself becoming extremely aroused. Fuck, who was I kidding? I was already horny as fuck and squeezed my legs together, hoping to gain some form of friction.

Rose pulled away completely, breathing hard unnecessarily, and she pulled me back up to a sitting position. I pursed my lips and immediately sat on my hands to keep myself from reaching out to Rose. I was horny and completely sexually frustrated way.

"If you were going to go _that _far, you should have gone all the fuckin' way," I complained to her, shifting my legs again uncomfortably. She chuckled.

"In all honesty, I would have loved to," she replied, her voice surprisingly hoarse, "Unfortunately, I think Edward would have had a conniption of some sort," she smirked. I gawked at her.

"Edward is here?" I asked, whispering in a futile effort to gain some privacy.

"He and the rest of the family came back from the club about three minutes ago. I'm guessing it was to drag us over there and scold us for taking too long. They're hardly the patient type."

"That… That means that they," I gulped, "That means they heard everything. Fuck, even Emmett, your husband… Your mate heard us!" Rose waved her hand at me.

"He already knew about this. In fact, I was under the impression he had wanted to join us before."

"You bet I did!" Emmett called from below, and Rosalie, to my astonishment, laughed.

"Maybe next time," she winked at me, and I could only gape at her. None of this was what I expected, not at all.

"I swear; it feels like I'm in an alternate universe or something!" Alice blurred back into her bedroom and shooed Rosalie out.

"It's time to put your dress on, and Bella, you better be careful when you put it on! I can't have you messing up your makeup anymore than you just did or the dress, okay?" Alice warned seriously.

"Yeah, yeah," I grumbled, still miffed that everyone had come back after leaving for the club. That just didn't happen. I grabbed the black dress and made my way to Alice's bathroom.

"Be careful!" Alice repeated, calling from the other room.

"I said I would, Alice," I reminded her while I removed my dark green tank and took off my dark jeans.

I jumped when the bathroom door opened and two small scraps of clothing were flung onto the back of my head.

"Gee, thanks," I responded sarcastically and glanced at what was thrown at me. Really, I shouldn't have been surprised, but I couldn't help the small widening of my eyes when I saw the clearly expensive set of bra and underwear. The bra's main color was a deep red that, ironically, reminded me of the color of blood, and black lace delicately decorated it. The panties were also red and had a smooth, satiny feel to them. I quickly removed my plain black bra and panties and threw the new ones on as fast as I could.

I picked the dress up and held it up to my body experimentally.

"I'm not sure if this is gonna look any good," I murmured to myself, vaguely hearing Alice's indignant cry of: "Of course it will!" I gingerly stepped into the dress and pulled it up, happy that the dress stretched to fit snugly with my body. I took the two straps and tied it around my neck in a knot, not bothering to make it look pretty; my hair should cover it up anyway. I cocked my head to the side and examined myself.

"I guess it's not that bad," I mused to myself and stepped out of the bathroom, dreading the one thing that came next.

"Bella, you look gorgeous, but you know what would make you look even better?" Alice's eyes gleamed, "Shoes!" she yelled excitedly and took off into her massive closet.

"I'm not wearing heels, Alice!" I called after her, but I got no response.

After many arguments, we finally agreed on a pair of black, what Rosalie called, fuck me boots with medium sized heels. I walked experimentally down the stairs of the Cullen house and grimaced when I nearly tripped.

"Don't worry, Bella. If you trip, any of us will be able to catch you before you fall. Besides, it's not like we're going to leave you alone at the club; we'll all be pretty close by," Alice assured me, giving me a genuine smile.

"Let's go," Emmett called loudly, "I'm tired of waiting for you ladies!"

"You know, for a vampire, you're way too impatient," Rose said affectionately and giving Emmett a loud kiss on the mouth.

We reached the club in record time, and I immediately made my way to the bar. If I really was going to go through with this, I was gonna need to loosen up just a little bit. A few drinks wouldn't hurt anyone, right? Besides, I had my vampire family watching my back.

"Three shots of your strongest," Rose came up from behind me and gave a light slap to my ass after addressing the bartender.

"Rose," I yelped, " What was that for?"

"Oh, relax, will you? We're gonna get you a hot guy now, right?" she turned to lean back against the bar, her eyes scanning the crowd calculatingly, "What's your type, Bella?" I looked back at her blankly. What the hell was my type? The only guys I really knew were the Cullens and the pack; the boys at Forks High didn't really count in my book.

"Uhh," I stood there dumbly for another minute while Rose watched me disbelieving.

"You're ridiculous. After all this time, all you've been with was Edward? Come on, Bella. All of the guys in Forks—and I'm not exaggerating—I mean all of the guys in Forks have been after you, and you haven't even glanced at one of them!?" Rose's voice grew an octave higher, gaining looks from some of the passersby.

"Rose, keep it down!" I whispered, clapping my hand across her mouth and earning an eye roll from the beautiful blonde. She gently removed my hand from her mouth, her eyes still glancing around the room.

"See anyone you think you might want? Remember, you're gonna have this guy's cock all up in your cunt, so choose wisely," she said crassly, and my jaw dropped to the floor.

I shut my eyes, holding back a small smile; Rose always was a blunt thing. I shook my head lightly and thanked the bartender for whatever drink it was that Rose ordered for me. I grimaced as I peered into the ominous looking shot glasses.

Rose pushed the glasses even closer to me, grinning indulgently.

"Go on; drink it!" she urged, anticipation shining in her golden eyes, "I wanna see what you're like when you're drunk. You're lucky I only got three shots because I know you aren't a huge drinker, but they should be strong, at least. We're gonna loosen you up and then get you a sexy guy to fuck," she waggled her eyebrows, and at that moment, she looked so much like Emmett, I couldn't help but let out a loud guffaw at her.

"Bottoms up," I said just before grabbing one of the shot glasses and downing the drink; it burned my throat, but it was manageable. It's probably nothing to the burn in a thirsty vampire's throat, I mused idly. "Can vampires drink and get drunk?" I asked Rose, but when I turned to look at her, she was already on the dance floor with Emmett. I could see the others dancing with their respective mates and blew out a long breath. "So much for always bein' with me," I muttered and downed the second shot, the burn decidedly not as pronounced as earlier.

I was already starting to get a little buzzed and began to sway my body to the pounding music. Scanning the room, I found tons of guys that looked like they were single and ready for the taking. I slowly made my way over to the dance floor, my vampire family completely slipping from my mind. It was like the music was hypnotizing me, forcing my body to move more sensually than ever before. Everything was a blur.

Warm hands tightly grasped my hips before I knew it, and I felt his hardened length press into my lower back. I had no idea who this guy was, and honestly, I didn't care much. I slid my arms around his neck until they rested in his short hair, grinding against him to the beat of the music. Honestly, I wasn't sure what else to do. Do I just continue what I'm doing? Do I bend over? My mind was all over the place; I couldn't concentrate on a single thing.

The hairs on the back of my neck began to rise, and it had nothing to do with the lips that had found purchase on my skin. I glanced around the room. I knew someone was watching me; I could feel it. My eyes landed on the tall man with medium length brown-blonde hair. It wasn't his rugged good looks that caught my attention, well, not all of it; it was the striking blood red eyes that held me captivated.

"Vampire," my lips moved of their own accord, and I just barely caught the raised eyebrow he sent me before I noticed he was headed this way. His steps were smooth, calculated, confident, and I held my breath in anticipation as he stalked towards my dancing partner and me. It seemed like forever until he was standing in front of me, but in reality, it was mere seconds.

"Mind if I cut in?" his voice was had a husky quality to it, and it immediately made my legs turn into jelly. I should have known. There was no way a human would ever be able to satisfy me anymore. The guy behind me started, glancing up at the unnamed vampire. He seemed ready to argue until he caught sight of the piercing red eyes the stranger possessed.

"Uh, yeah, sure," he rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly and made his way to leave.

"That wasn't very polite," I murmured to the vampire, "I'm sure you could have waited your turn," my heart was beating fast, belying my calm demeanor. I wasn't sure where the boldness had come from. Perhaps it was the drinks that I had. He smirked at me and grasped my waist lightly. He didn't reply to me, simply opting to spin my body so that my back was flush against his chest, much like the position I was in with the previous male.

"What's an innocent little thing like you know about vampires?" I sucked in a breath, surprised at his sudden closeness, his breath teasing the shell of my ear.

"What makes you think I'm so innocent?" I replied, just slightly miffed. He chuckled lowly, his grip on my hips tightening.

"Just a hunch," I frowned, but quickly forgot everything else when I felt his cool lips lightly graze my neck, unable to stop the sharp intake of breath, "You didn't answer my question," he reprimanded, softly scraping his teeth along my skin.

"What are you doing here?" I asked breathlessly. While his eyes were captivating, that didn't mean he wasn't a human drinker.

"I'm here to dance," he responded, the amusement in his tone easily detectable.

"That's not what I meant," I scowled at him as he smirked against my skin. I didn't miss the fact that he seemed to immensely enjoy the taste of my neck and inwardly panicked. Where were the Cullens? Did they not realize that a crimson-eyed vampire was here? I let out a breath and reluctantly stepped away from him, the frown still firmly plastered on my face. I would be the one to go after the vampire, I muttered inside my own head. Said vampire in question simply gave me a knowing look, and my eyes narrowed, "Well, I think that's enough for today. I better catch up with my friends," I murmured, moving to leave. He didn't stop me as I turned and searched for Rose through the throngs of sweating bodies.

"Rose?" I called out hesitantly. I wasn't sure if she would hear me, despite her being a vampire. The room was crowded and noisy; surely a vampire couldn't pick up my voice in this kind of setting. I sighed inwardly and glanced around the room another time, "I guess I shouldn't have broken the phone they gave me," I muttered to myself, making my way towards the bar instead. Might as well have another drink, I thought, suddenly gleeful. My eyes gravitated to the right, seeing the same vampire I was just dancing with. Oh, so I can find him when I'm not even trying to, but not my friends; I see how it is.

"Slippery Nipple, please," I looked, startled, at the vampire who had made his way over to me in record time.

"Uh, no?" I dumbly replied in bewilderment. He chuckled and rolled his red eyes in what I assumed to be a playful manner.

"Two of 'em," he corrected, addressing the bartender. Oh… I forced the blush that threatened to show itself down and decided to studiously ignore the vampire.

"What's your name, gorgeous?" he asked, sliding into the seat next to mine and looked at me expectantly, "Still waiting on that answer to my other question as well, sweet cheeks," he helpfully reminded me, and I scowled in reply, "Come on, buttercup. I don't like to be kept waiting."

"What is it with you and these stupid names?" I asked instead, watching as a small grin appeared on his handsome face.

"I'll answer your question if you answer mine, sugar," I pursed my lips in agitation.

"You know what? I don't think I care enough. I'm gonna go now," I turned on my heel only to be stopped by a firm grip on my elbow. I froze, suddenly worried at the thought of him, a vampire, causing a scene in a crowded place like this. Where the fuck were the Cullens when I needed them? They were present for my makeover torture; they were even there when I was getting it on with Rose!

"I'm not gonna hurt you, darling," he said lowly, loosening his grip on me ever so slightly. I turned my head to look at him, taking in his earnest eyes, but I couldn't allow myself to be fooled. Vampires were notorious for their dazzling ways in order to lure their prey away.

"Why don't we talk outside instead?" I suggested, hoping that on our way out, I would pass by one of my vampires. He nodded his assent, but kept his hold on me as he guided me towards the exit. My eyes were peeled open for any sign of a Cullen and was delighted to see Emmett alone on the dance floor. I vaguely wondered where Rose and the others were.

"Emmett," I called out, not bothering to be quiet because if I said something that I knew Emmett would hear, the vampire four inches away from me would as well. His head snapped towards mine instantly with a smile on his face, but it quickly vanished when he noticed who was holding me.

"You're friends with a vampire," he asked amused. He didn't seem wary in any way and simply opted to continue to bring me outside, Emmett hot on our heels.

"Let her go," Emmett demanded. I had never heard him speak in such an eerily calm voice before. I glanced at my abductor to gauge his reaction. Again, he seemed completely at ease, not fazed at all by the size of the vampire before him. I suppose he did have the upper hand currently, what with me being held hostage. Granted, I was the one to suggest we go outside. Still, he hadn't hurt me in the short amount of time that I had spent with him.

"It's okay, Emmett," I soothed, "He hasn't hurt me. I think he just wants answers as to why I know about vampires," I looked to the unnamed vampire in question and felt a small bout of relief when he nodded.

"If he just wants answers, then he should have no problem letting you go," Emmett stated, his golden eyes never leaving the other vampire's crimson. Said vampire frowned as he looked down at me, but he slowly lifted his hand from me and raised the other one as a sign of peace.

"I'm not here to harm anyone. As the girl said, I just wanted to know how she knew about us," he said in a placating tone. My eyes darted back and forth between the two, and I quickly made my way over to Emmett's side.

"This area is protected. I suggest you go somewhere else to hunt. Others will be here within minutes," Emmett continued, refusing to let his guard down. The other vampire nodded carefully.

"So long as the girl's protected," he murmured, startling me in the process. What did he care if I was safe or not? Emmett immediately straightened at his statement, his eyes narrowing even more than I thought possible. I watched as the other vampire visibly stiffened, and I looked at him confused. I glanced behind him suddenly, just noticing the five other vampires that stood towards his back. The vampire in question just as quickly relaxed, a slow grin appearing on his features.

"Jasper, you fucker!" he exclaimed, any seriousness on his expression melting instantaneously, "I should have known this big guy was with ya, what with his matchin' eyes," I gaped at the vampire in front of me. They knew each other?! Emmett, Rose, Edward, and Stephanie all had matching looks of bewilderment on their faces.

"Peter?" Jasper asked, surprise clear in his tone, "The hell are you doin' here?" a smile beginning to form on the usually stoic vampire. Peter…? My brows furrowed. Where had I heard that name from before?

"Peter?" I exclaimed, the memory of Jasper telling me his story about his brother and sister coming to mind, "As in Peter Whitlock?" everyone, save for Stephanie's, eyes widened. Stephanie, being new, hadn't been told the story, and I guessed Edward didn't deem it necessary to share it with her as of yet, "You should have told me he was hot, Jasper," I reprimanded him and looked at the vampire with new eyes. I had heard so many tales of Peter from Jasper, and I felt like I already knew the person standing in front of me. Peter's eyes sparkled as he seemed to swell with pride at my compliment.

"You're not hurtin' on the eyes either, darlin'," he replied, looking me up and down suggestively.

"Sticking to darlin', are ya?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. The others stared on in confusion.

"You know him, Bella?" Rose asked, an air of protectiveness swirling around her. I nodded.

"He was one of the guys I was thinking about hooking up with," I stated, watching in amusement as Rose lifted an elegant eyebrow at me.

"You couldn't have chosen a human, could you?" she asked, a small smile beginning to show on her lovely features.

"Well, knowing me, I'd never be satisfied with a non-mythical creature anyway," I waved my hand at her in a mock haughty expression. She moved towards me and swung an arm around me in a friendly gesture.

"Go easy on him, Bella. I doubt he can handle you," she cast a dubious look at his bewildered expression. I smirked, but then let out a small 'Eep!' as she smacked my ass lightly. I turned towards Peter suddenly and took in his figure.

"What are you doin' here, Peter, not that I'm unhappy?" Jasper repeated his question from earlier, a hint of confusion still leaking through. I looked towards Alice briefly to see a small frown stained on her face.

"Was in the neighborhood and thought I'd drop by. I was gonna go to your place tomorrow mornin' actually. I got a bit sidetracked though and wound up in this lovely establishment because I just so happened to stumble on her," he jabbed a finger in my direction, "mouthwatering scent," his gaze drifted towards me, and I fought the urge to squirm under his scrutiny.

"Oh? You might as well stay over with us now instead of waiting 'til tomorrow," Jasper offered, turning in the other direction, "Besides, I think we've all had enough of this place," he added, satisfied when everyone else nodded in confirmation. Jasper glanced back at Peter, "You can tell me _why _you just so happened to be in the neighborhood after we get there," Peter simply raised an eyebrow at his sire.

"You don't believe I was simply enjoying my time at this wonderful place?" he gestured to the club lazily, his red eyes twinkling in amusement, "Or, perhaps, I came for this little beauty," he grinned at me, causing me to scowl. I repeated the words "I will not blush" over and over again in my head. I didn't look Peter in the eyes after that, reiterating my mantra.

"Let's go, guys," I murmured, quickly guiding Rosalie over to the silver Volvo.

"So eager to get in bed, Bella?" she teased, and a half-hearted frown immediately made its way onto my face. I mumbled a small "shut up" to the blonde and, pouting, made my way to the car myself. I spun on my heel again and faced Edward briefly.

"Uh… May I please have the keys?" I batted my eyelashes for added effect and widened my eyes just a smidge. While Edward and I were no longer together, that didn't mean there weren't any platonic feelings of affection coming from both ends. He pursed his lips and narrowed his eyes at me, his fingers lightly brushing against the keys to his precious Volvo, "I promise I'll even drive faster than you do," he relented reluctantly, gently placing the keys in my palm. I smiled to myself in victory. He had only ever let me drive his car four times; this would be the fifth. I turned back to look at the others, "Y'all comin', or are ya just gonna stand there all day?" Peter grinned and loped to my side, missing the sideways glance that Jasper shot him, "I've heard a lot about you, you know," he hummed in reply and snatched the keys from my hand without even a small falter in his step. I balked, "Hey! Give me the keys back. Edward said I could drive," he chuckled, swinging the keys around his finger.

"What's your relation to Edward?" he asked, cocking a brow in my direction.

"Why don't you ask him yourself?" I shot back, still perturbed at getting the keys stolen from me.

"If he were here, I would."

"What do you mean? We were just with him, idiot," I looked behind us and stopped. What? Surely they didn't leave me alone _again_, "They _left_ me again?" I huffed in annoyance.

"Seems so," Peter replied gleefully, bringing his hand to the small of my back to guide me to the silver Volvo.

"Why would they leave? I mean, jeez. They don't think it's a bad idea to leave me alone with a human drinking vampire?" he frowned at my rhetorical question, but opened the passenger door for me. Peter quickly made his way to the driver's side and jammed the keys into the ignition.

"I won't hurt you," I blinked at him, surprised at the worry I saw in his eyes. I had been joking before.

"I know," I reassured him and pat his hand lightly, "Don't worry. I know," I repeated. He nodded slowly and then turned the keys.

"The others left because they figured they could all hunt now that you had me," my eyebrows furrowed.

"But, they just got back from hunting before we went to the club," Peter made a small noise in the back of his throat, and I raised an eyebrow at him, "Something you not telling me?"

"Well, not all of them went to hunt," he amended, "Jasper and Alice went ahead of us to discuss something. I don't know where the others went."

"Discuss something?" I questioned, "Is something wrong?" I hadn't missed the odd look in Alice's eyes, but I assumed it wasn't anything to worry about. Peter tapped his fingers against the wheel lightly, and I scowled as he pointedly ignored my question, "Come on. You can tell me," I prodded, forcing myself not to poke him obnoxiously. A small smirk graced his features.

"It's not for me to say," he murmured, pulling into the Cullen driveway.

"Oh really?" for some reason, I didn't believe him in the slightest. I got out of the car and made my way to the front door, surprised he hadn't followed, "Come along, duckling!" I called out, receiving a raised eyebrow.

"Did you just call me a ducking?" he was by my side in an instant, leaning down towards me. I blinked up at him, swallowing hard. His face was so close to mine, bringing me back to when we danced together.

"You're a vampire," I reminded him weakly, avoiding any eye contact, "I highly doubt your ears would fail you now," I sidestepped him and immediately turned the knob on the door. He chuckled lowly, following me inside of the house. Where the hell were the rest of the Cullens? I don't think I could survive being alone with him for so long. My mind whispered tantalizing suggestions that revolved entirely around him and I being completely naked. _Fuck. _He hummed lightly in response, allowing the subject to drop, "This is pretty awkward," I said after a prolonged silence of us just standing face to face and twiddling our thumbs, "Any ideas on what we should do?" he smirked.

"I have a few," his eyes slowly raked up and down my body suggestively, and I prayed to whoever was out there that I didn't look like a tomato.

"Oh?" I squeaked, "Scrabble?" Peter blinked at me once. Oh yeah, the alcohol had definitely worn off on me. He smirked.

"Sure. Scrabble!" he replied cheerfully, and my eyes widened. Was he serious? Well, at least it was innocent enough.

I groaned as he put down ten tiles onto the board.

"Peter, you're only supposed to have 7 tiles," he pouted at me cutely.

"But, it's so much better this way, darlin'!" I glanced down at the word he had made: Intercourse. "The 'e' on the board was just so _perfectly positioned_," I choked on my own spit as he said that.

"Okay, okay. You win," I conceded, getting the image of what I thought to be the perfect position out of my dirty mind.

Thirty more minutes passed, and I was getting slaughtered by Peter… not literally of course. Still, I was holding my own against the vampire with the colorful vocabulary. I sighed as he placed the four tiles down in amusement. He grinned proudly at me.

"I've been waitin' for these letters for forever!" he exaggerated, examining his handiwork. I looked down at the perfectly placed tiles that spelled out the word "pussy".

"You're such a child," I informed him, shaking my head. He raised a brow at me.

"I most certainly am not a child. I can prove it to you, if you want," he smirked lecherously, causing me to gulp. Loudly.

"Is that so?" I inched just slightly closer to him. Throughout the game, the sexual tension was palpable, and I knew he was able to smell my arousal the entire time, but not once had he commented. The only way I knew he was aware was the darkening of his eyes and his oh so present smirk.

"Mhmm," he hummed, closing the distance between us. I licked my lips, and his gaze glanced down at the movement. Dear god did I want to kiss this man. Well, I wanted to do a hell of a lot more than kiss. He seemed to get the hint and quickly swooped in to meet my lips.

It wasn't a soft kiss at all. His teeth clashed against mine and his lips molded harshly against my own. I felt his hand move to tangle in my hair, and I lightly bit his lip.

"Shit," he cursed against my mouth, immediately grabbing my hips to settle me in his lap. My hands roamed his chest lightly, and I forced myself not to rip open the buttons that were on the front, "Tell me you want this, darlin'," he murmured, leaving a trail of open-mouthed kisses along my neck, "I won't be able to stop if you don't."

"Please," I gasped as he sucked on my collarbone, "I want you, Peter, please," I wasn't sure what my voice sounded like, but I hoped to god that it didn't sound like I was too desperate for his body. His teeth scraped against the skin softly, and he let out a deep growl that shot right to my core. _Fuck_. Wetness pooled between my legs, and Peter pulled back to look at me questioningly.

"You like it when I growl, eh?" he muttered, returning to his previous ministrations, "Lie down," he commanded. I complied, biting my lip as I did so. Was my first time going to be on the floor like an animal? I scoffed to myself. I would have preferred being shoved against the wall.

Immediately, my back hit something hard, and I realized I was now vertical. Had I said that aloud?

"Indeed," he chuckled, bringing his hands to prop my legs around his waist, "I'm here to please," I glanced down at my naked torso. When had that happened? My fingers traced his perfectly sculpted abs.

"We're going a bit fast," I confessed, "I'm not even sure how we ended up here," I paused, "Naked, I mean," I gave him a weak smile and looked into his smoldering, black eyes.

"Do you wish to stop?" he husked.

"Absolutely not," I brought his head down roughly, which he allowed, and kissed him with all the passion I could muster. I gasped soundlessly and felt his tongue gently touch my own. We fought for dominance, but I deferred to him after another growl made its way past his throat, "Fuck me," I pleaded, grinding my hips against his to find some form of friction, "_Please_ fuck me," I repeated, and to my astonishment, he chuckled! Here I was begging him to be inside of me, and he decided to laugh. I moved to get off of him, "I'll finish myself," I stated stubbornly, but his hands clamped down on my thighs tightly.

"Perhaps another time," he murmured, taking the shell of my ear into his mouth, "You're mine right now," with that, all of our clothes were disposed, and he was aligning himself with my entrance. I could feel the heat of him and relished the thought of having his thick cock inside of me. I was dimly aware of the fact that all vampires were freezing to the touch, but it didn't seem to apply to him in this moment.

"Put it in," I demanded bossily, shimmying my hips and gasping when the head of his cock brushed my soaked folds. He hissed into my ear and, without further thought, thrust into me, filling me completely, "Holy fuck!" I cursed. He grunted and began sliding in and out of me quickly.

"Fuck, you're tight," he exclaimed, pushing into me harder. He was hot; he was so fucking hot, and I swore I could feel him burning my entire body; however, I knew that it was impossible. I felt his finger rub my clit in small, fast circles, and I cried out. My hips attempted to buck forward even more, but his grip was steadfast. His hands would leave a mark on me later, but I couldn't find it in myself to give a fuck.

He pounded into me harder, just reaching one point in me that had me chanting his name like a prayer.

"Peter, Peter," I repeated his name, clutching his body to mine, "I'm going to cum, Peter. _Fuck!_" he let loose a growl and rubbed my clit with a new fervor.

"Kiss me," he demanded, and I immediately complied. He shoved his tongue past my lips roughly and explored the cavern greedily.

"I'm going to cum; I'm going to cum," I breathed into his mouth. He picked up his pace to something that was inhuman, and with that, I saw stars.

"Fuck," he cursed, his dark eyes piercing my brown, "Jesus Christ," he was panting, and my chest swelled with pride that I did that.

"Damn," I let out a breath, still being held up by Peter, "Not bad for my first time," I commented and slouched into his form. I felt him freeze before I saw him.

"Your… first time?" he asked incredulously, and I nodded deliriously.

"Mhmm," he let out a huge breath, which turned into a chuckle and then into a full-blown laugh.

"Well, damn is right," he smirked, "Sure as hell fucked like a pro," he stated candidly. By this point, I was too tired to blush.

"You too, Pete, you too," I yawned, and I felt him shake his head in amusement.

"Get some rest, darlin'. I'll be here in the morning," I vaguely recalled being moved into a bed by, now, cooler arms, "We sure will have some explainin' to do to the others," he snuggled under the comforter with me, his, now ruby, eyes keeping watch.

* * *

_How did you like it?_


End file.
